


Hey There, Stranger

by veggiemom



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Riko Sakurauchi is a big city girl moving into a small town. She takes a tour around and meets Kanan, a charming stranger who sweeps her off her feet.





	Hey There, Stranger

Parked on the side of a long stretch of sidewalk, Riko opens up her car door and steps out onto the road. Once she’s out of the car, she closes the door behind her softly, careful as to not cause any damage. She squints and then blinks, the blaring sun shining into her eyes. Realizing that this would be a problem in a town so sunny, Riko reaches into the passenger seat to grab a sun hat that she promptly places on the top of her head.

Just from taking one step into the open air, the wind carried the scent of the sea and deep fried food. Riko secures her small pursue at the side of her pale pink top, completed with a short white skirt that had faint floral patterns on them. She takes in a deep breath of that air.

Riko Sakurauchi was a city girl who wanted a new start somewhere more humble. It wasn’t as if she had a particularly bad life back in the city… though some experiences left a sour taste in her mouth, so much so that she’d move just to wash those experiences away. It seemed fitting to Riko to move somewhere close to the beach, where the salty waves could do just that for her. Wash away her bad experiences, and the people she’d met there. Riko was still a young woman, only 23, but after many sleepless nights and much consideration - she wasn’t the sort to decide things carelessly on a whim - she’d decided that the move would be what was best for her.

That’s why Riko had ultimately chose to move to the town called Uchiura.

Riko bought an apartment in the area, but wasn’t set to officially move in for a few more days. She liked the part of town her apartment was in, and took a look around that neighborhood before making her decision, of course, but she’d yet to view what Uchiura _really_ had to offer. She’d only ever read about Uchiura’s highlights online. The small shopping center in town with many unique and homey shops, the seafood restaurants, the strip on the beach… so Riko had decided earlier that day to drive up to Uchiura a few days early to her official moving in to take her own personal detour around.

Riko decided to check out the mall firstly. It was outdoors, and fairly small in size, but Riko was excited to see what sort of shops would be accessible to her. She silently hoped that the residents of Uchiura, a close, tight-knit community from just how small the town really was, wouldn’t think she was strange or a random creep. She _was_ a brand new face, and she’d be looking around all by herself. Her friend back in the city, perhaps her only real friend, Umi, had insisted on coming with her, and Riko insisted that she didn’t have to… but now that she was faced with the mall all by herself, she was starting to wonder if she made the wrong decision.

There was no point in stalling now, though. With another breath of that sweet and salty air wafting around, Riko walked right into mall and began her tour.

There were mostly older people around, Riko noted privately as she idly window shopped. There didn’t seem to be many children, and the youngest she saw were a few high schoolers in groups. A majority of them were middle-aged to elderly. As she exited an antique glass shop and eyed the clothing shop across the way, she wondered how many people there were her age here. Even though Riko was a bit of a quiet one, she did want to make friends, and she’d yet to see anyone age appropriate.

However, as if the fates aligned with Riko’s personal thoughts, Riko spied two people walking out of the store Riko herself was just about to walk into.

There were two girls who looked to be about Riko’s age. One was blonde, and the other had long, deep blue hair that was tied up into a ponytail. The blonde girl was dressed classy and very femininely, with her form-fitting white dress and heels, topped off with all of her jewelry. She was pretty, Riko thought as she looked at her.

The other girl was taller than the blonde, and appeared to be more masculine. She wasn’t dressed nearly as formally as the blonde, and instead only wore a black tank-top that showed off her arms… which were very muscled. She also wore a pair of black shorts and sandals, but Riko was more focused on those muscles, which she suddenly became incredibly aware of after a few more seconds passed.

Riko’s cheeks suddenly became warm.

“I had _such_ a good day today, Kanan~!” The blonde girl said happily, clinging to the taller girl’s side, and also her ripped arm. Riko was rather surprised and taken off guard by just how eccentric this girl sounded, and how loud she was. Did she just sprinkle some random English into her Japanese? “I’ve been waiting for you to treat me to a date, you know?”

Kanan, though… that must’ve been the blue-haired girl’s name? Also, a date… well, they did look to be rather close, with the blonde stuck to Kanan’s side and holding her arm intimately… it was fair to assume that they were a couple.

Kanan gave a chuckle, a half-grin on her lips. “Ahaha, of course. If I’d have kept you waiting any longer, you probably would have charged my apartment and dragged me out by force, knowing you.”

“Oh~ Well sometimes, maybe you actually need a girl to take charge, huh? Despite how cool and handsome you are, you’re actually super lazy. Not very chivalrous at all! Keeping a girl like me waiting for you… geez, you’re so mean, Kanan!” The blonde girl pouted, like a child, and wiggled around, still clinging to Kanan’s body. Kanan moved along with her, but the smile never left her face.

“Eh, maybe I do,” Kanan said, and at that moment, her gaze trailed from the blonde on her arm to Riko. Riko, who was… staring at them, quite blatantly. Oh god, she was staring at them! Kanan’s smile seemed to grow a little bit wider once she saw Riko... or was that in her imagination? “Come and take charge any time, then,” Kanan completed, looking straight at Riko.

The blonde giggled and let go of Kanan’s arm. Kanan looked back from Riko, who felt like she’d just been caught in the middle of peeping or something else perverted, and Riko rushed back into the antique glass store to hide her shame, much to the clerk’s confusion. The voices of Kanan and the blonde girl were behind her, but she couldn’t hear what they were saying since she ducked into another store.

She was so embarrassed! That woman, Kanan, definitely saw Riko looking at her and her blonde date. She didn’t mean to! She wasn’t the type to peep in on people’s conversations. Had she just screwed up her chance to make friends? She hadn’t even officially moved into town, and yet here she’d gone and acted awkward!

Picking up a small, blue glass statue of a dolphin in her hands while pretending to look closely at it as to not just stand there and frighten the worker in the shop, Riko wondered if it was safe to go back out and travel to the clothes store… the pair should have left by now, right?

“Hey!”

A sudden voice reached Riko’s ears.

Nearly dropping the delicate mini-statue held in long fingers, Riko squeaks and turns around with it in hand to meet the owner of the voice. She’d thought it sounded familiar, but once faced with owner, Riko came to quickly realize that it was none other than the blue-haired girl she’d been gawking at only minutes before. Had she followed her into the store?

Riko’s mouth gapes. “H… hi!” She says, awkwardly, with the dolphin in hand.

Kanan still smiles the same lopsided smile she’d had when she was with the blonde, shifting her weight to one side and briefly looking Riko up and down. Oh, the way she looked at her… she looked from the tips of Riko’s pointed, delicate shoes, all the way up her body before settling on her face. Riko couldn’t have been imagining that, right? She’s sure that this woman just checked her out! Wasn’t she _just_ with another woman? Riko’s mind raced full of thoughts.

“Hi,” Kanan chuckles, putting one of her hands into her pocket. “I couldn’t help but notice you here. Well, honestly… it was kind of hard _not_ to notice you,” Kanan admits with a playful tone that’s friendly enough, but makes Riko’s cheeks surely turn red. “I saw you outside, and then you rushed back in here as if you’d seen a ghost! I had to come see what was up, and if you were okay. That being said, you okay?”

Riko’s lips twitched as she tried to smile as naturally as possible. “A-ah, yes… I’m sorry if I seemed strange… I’m… new to this town.”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen you around here before. I guess you had me pretty curious, admittedly,” Kanan says, and then eyes the dolphin statue in Riko’s hand, pointing with the hand that wasn’t stuffed in the pocket of her shorts. “You like dolphins?”

Riko didn’t really like dolphins in particular. They were cute enough, but she wasn’t crazy enough about them to buy herself something like this. She didn’t want to explain all of that to a stranger though, so in the end, all she says is, “O-oh, well, yes! I like them, but my friend, she’s… back in the city, and she really likes all things related to the sea, so I thought I’d pick it up as a souvenir for her!”

“That’s real sweet of you! I like dolphins a lot, myself. I’m actually a surfer,” _that explained the muscles,_ “And I like to go swimming with them whenever I can... so you’re a city girl, huh? Are you moving in around here?”

Riko nods, feeling her heart rate slowly go down the more she and Kanan talked. “Yes. I’ll be moving into Uchiura in a few days time… I just wanted to come and see the town for myself. I had a few places I wanted to go… starting with this mall here.”

Kanan hums. “Yeah? And you’re all by yourself?”

“U-um, yes,” Riko flusters. Maybe she really should have let Umi come with her. “I am.”

Kanan stuffs both hands into her pockets. “Well! In that case, why don’t you let me lead you around Uchiura? You look like you need some company, and it’s always good to have friends. Plus, I’ve lived here pretty much all my life. I know all the best spots and places to go!” Kanan says enthusiastically, and then tacks on, “Oh, but don’t worry if you’re not comfortable. Just thought I’d offer.”

Riko knew that she needed friends, and Kanan seemed to be quite friendly. She was easy to conversate with, and had a warm and pleasant aura. She didn’t make Riko feel stupid for staring at her earlier. Plus… she was very attractive, though Riko didn’t want to let _that_ part of her influence her too much. Especially since it seemed that Kanan already had a girlfriend.

Riko pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear, underneath her sun hat, tucking it into place.

“I would… really appreciate that, if you could. Thank you,” she says.

Kanan grins wide. “Nice! No problem. Oh, what’s your name, by the way? Sorry I didn’t ask earlier.”

“Ah… I’m Riko.”

“And I’m Kanan!” Kanan introduces herself, unknowing that Riko already knew her name because she’d eavesdropped on her conversation with the blonde. “Well, Riko-chan, before we get going, why don’t you let me buy that for you?”

Riko… chan?! Riko shakes her head, maybe a bit frantically. If it wasn’t for the fact she was holding the glass figure, she would’ve begun to shake her hands around. “Oh, no! It’s fine! T-this is… a gift for a friend, anyways, so it’s only right if I buy it for her,” Riko says, just now realizing that her fib had made it so that she’d actually have to purchase this dolphin. It was quite expensive for such a tiny statue too.

“Hey, it’s fine, let me take care of it!” Kanan says with a big smile, pulling her hand out of her right pocket with her wallet in clutch. It was a plain brown wallet, and even that looked masculine. “C’mon, I promise it’s alright!”

In the end, Riko couldn’t refuse Kanan, and let her purchase the overpriced glass dolphin figure, even though she still felt guilty. It was wrapped up in paper and put into a cute black bag with a crashing wave symbol pressed into the center of it, and Riko held it loosely in her fingers as they exited the store now side by side. Riko was far shorter than Kanan, and not nearly as built as her, either. As they walked together, Riko couldn’t help but feel that Kanan was looming over her… and she liked that. She could smell her cologne, too.

“So,” Kanan starts, “Let’s stick around the mall first! I’ll show you a few cool places. I know you wanted to go in this store here, right?” Kanan points to the clothing store Riko had wanted to go to, and Riko nods her affirmation silently. “Right, awesome! Afterwards, let’s go to the beach! The strip there has some nice shops too, and if you’re moving in here, I figured you’re probably in it for the sights, so that’ll be perfect. Oh, and my dive shop is around there, so we can stop by if you want to see. It’s not that interesting though, ahaha.”

Kanan talked on as if she were a tour guide, and Riko nodded again. “That sounds good to me. It’s a bit… overwhelming though, isn’t it? For such a small town.” She smiles gently, a bit demure. “I wouldn’t mind seeing your dive shop, though.”

“You’ll get used to it real fast! Maybe _too_ fast,” Kanan says matter-of-factly, “Lucky day for me though, huh? I get to lead the cute new girl around town.”

Riko flushes, sneaking a peak up at Kanan with a bashful smile and rosy cheeks. At the same time, Kanan glances down at her, and the smile she gives Riko makes her weak in the knees, like she could collapse and fall right into those ripped arms. It’s a _knowing_ smile, thin and curled amusedly at the edges, making her look a bit cocky. It’s like Kanan knew that Riko would be looking at her.

“A-aha!” Riko laughs, and looks away, clutching the strap of her purse. “I… guess you are lucky!” She says, and then blushes a brighter red. She’d sounded cocky herself there, didn’t she?! She was getting some serious foot-in-mouth around Kanan.

Kanan laughs happily. “Riko-chan, you’re adorable! C’mon, let’s get going and show you around. I’m not sure how long you’re planning to stick around, but I don’t wanna rush, so it’s best to get into gear! We’ve got lots of places to hit up.”

Riko hadn’t intended on staying that long in Uchiura today, but before she knew it, the entire day had passed her by, all with Kanan by her side. During that time, Kanan had showed her all the best places in Uchiura. In the mall, she’d showed her the nicest and most interesting shops, and then took her to the beach. A majority of Uchiura was beach and ocean, but the strip that ran up the main beach really was something else. There were speciality shops of all kinds, and a lot of stands along the way made delicious food… some of which that Kanan bought her after she caught Riko eyeing them ravenously, even though Riko insisted yet again that she could pay on her own.

The sun had begun to set on the beach. Riko and Kanan sat together on a bench, looking out over the grey, crashing waves. They’d just exited Kanan’s dive shop, which Riko was quite impressed by. Kanan really _was_ a serious surfer.

“If I wasn’t sold on Uchiura before, I definitely am now, after your expert tour!” Riko pipes, a big smile on her face as she finished up her delicious vanilla ice-cream cone. In her hours together chatting with Kanan, she’d become far more comfortable than before. Kanan was easy-going and fun to talk to, despite her intimidating appearance. “That was wonderful! There are a lot of places here that you could never hope to find in the city, even though it’s much bigger.” Riko dabs her mouth with the corner of a napkin, and then beams at Kanan. “Kanan-san! Thank you so much for showing me around.”

“You can just call me Kanan!” Kanan folded her hands behind her head, leaning back on the bench. “And it was no problem, seriously. This is the funnest day I’ve had in awhile. You’re really good company, Riko-chan.”

Riko’s eyelashes fluttered. “S-so are you, Kanan,” she says softly, even though she’s _sure_ that this is flirting. They’d been doing that a lot all day, actually, back and forth like a game.

“Do you have the time? I think I’ll have to get going in just a few minutes.”

Kanan reached with one hand to take her phone out of her short pockets again. She tapped the screen and it lit up. “7:42.”

“Oh, that’s really not as late as I thought it’d be. I guess I should get going anyways, though.”

Kanan tucked her phone back into her pocket and took her other hand from the back of her head, resting both of her hands between her spread legs. Even the way she sat was very masculine in nature, something that Riko found to be quite attractive. Kanan hummed, as if in consideration.

“If you don’t have to get back yet… why not come back to my place, Riko-chan?”

Riko froze. Come back… to Kanan’s place? Riko wasn’t stupid. She knew the implications _“come back to my place”_ carried. The way Kanan said it was casual but suggestive, too. Riko never found herself to be the kind of girl to go back to other women’s places so easily!

“D-don’t you have a girlfriend?” Riko blurts without meaning to.

“Hm? Who?”

“The blonde girl you were with!”

“Oh, Mari? Eh, no, she’s just my childhood friend.”

_'You two looked awfully close to just be friends!’_ Riko’s mind shrieks, but then quickly reasons with itself that maybe this Mari girl couldn’t resist Kanan’s muscled physique either, even if they were just friends.

Riko’s eyes darted around, as if she didn’t want anyone to overhear what she was about to say. She was quite on edge, and nervous, but in the end… what she says is, “I mean… if she’s not your girlfriend… s-sure. I’ll come over.”

Kanan grins, suddenly eyeing Riko like she was a piece of candy. It made Riko remember that when Kanan first confronted Riko, she’d looked her thoroughly up and down too. The fact that they settled this matter by deciphering whether or not Mari was Kanan’s girlfriend made their intent in traveling to Kanan’s house blatantly clear, too. “Alright, then it’s settled. My car’s just parked behind the shop. You alright if we take it? Your car won’t be towed away or anything like that while we’re gone, unless you prefer to follow me and drive there yourself.”

Her car was right behind the shop? Had Kanan planned on propositioning Riko this exact moment?

“Um, ah, no! It’s fine. I’ll ride with you.”

The two of them got up from the bench, and Riko brushed off the behind of her skirt before following after Kanan, who led her behind the shop and to her car. She opened up the passenger side door for Riko, almost like she was a prince, and Riko daintily stepped inside and sat down. Kanan soon got into the driver’s seat and started the car up, flicking on the radio with the knob at a low volume. She pulled out of her parking spot and began to drive to their destination.

“Won’t be long,” Kanan tells her in a chipper voice.

Riko’s heart was skipping beats. She _really_ wasn’t the type to do things like this… to… _sleep_ with women she met the same day, but Kanan was so attractive! She was kind, and she made Riko feel naturally comfortable with her casual manner of conversation. Not to mention that she was incredibly smooth, and made Riko charmed with every flirtatious comment she made. A lot of women’s attempts at flirting with her missed the mark, but not Kanan.

They chattered idly on the way there until they pull up to Kanan’s apartment. It’s in a different area than Riko’s future residence, and appears to look a bit bigger. Looking at it, Riko can only feel something hot and nervous in the pit of her stomach… and when she looks at Kanan, that heat spreads all the way through her body.

Kanan leans all the way forward from where she is in the driver’s seat and gives Riko a kiss on the lips. At first it’s chaste enough, but it quickly becomes an overwhelming and surely inappropriate-to-do-in-a-car thing, when Riko opens her mouth and lets Kanan in deeper. It’s like she’d wanted to do this all day. Kanan’s tongue enters her mouth, and Riko moans without meaning to, blistering a bright red immediately afterwards.

“You’re so eager, Riko-chan, I can tell that you are,” Kanan tells Riko lowly, licking her lips as she pulls away, making Riko’s belly tighten, and the places between her legs throb with a sudden need. It’s true. She’s eager. “That was a cute noise. Come on, let’s get inside… I wanna hear more of that.”

Riko nods, breathless, and gets out of the car. She follows Kanan up the stairs to her apartment, which is a pretty hard task from how wobbly her legs feel. It’s the nerves and the adrenaline from being kissed, and the fact that she’s about to do this with a near stranger.

It’s the fact that she _wants_ to do this with a stranger, so very badly.

Once Kanan unlocks the door and they step inside, Kanan’s hands are instantly on Riko’s body. She finds herself up against the wall and those arms that she’d been admiring all day around her, Kanan’s big hands grabbing whatever part of Riko’s smaller body that they could.

“Wanna know something, Riko-chan? I’ve been thinking about doing this all day,” Kanan chuckles, leaning down to kiss Riko again. This time, there’s no gentle kiss, there’s only the hunger between them, and Riko instantly opens her mouth to let Kanan in.

“M-me… me too,” Riko confesses between their deep kisses, tongues tasting each other, allowing herself to be pinned back to the wall by Kanan’s strength. “Kanan…”

Kanan hums happily. “Mm. I like it when you say my name, Riko-chan… here, this isn’t so comfortable, is it? Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself… I wanted to feel this cute body right when we walked through the door,” Kanan says, and gives Riko’s little ass a squeeze in her hands. Riko squeaks. “Let’s move to the bed.”

Right when Riko began to get ready to summon all of the will in her body to make her jelly legs work again, Kanan separated from Riko and ducked down to loop her arms around the backs of Riko’s knees, lifting her up into her arms. Riko gasped, but was thoroughly charmed, letting herself be carried all the way to the bed. This was like a dream come true! Except… with a stranger… she couldn’t really forget that part due to her guilty conscious, and the fact that it kind of excited her.

Kanan set Riko down on the bed, laying her flat on her back, and then quickly crawled on top of her. Kanan’s body was huge compared to Riko’s, and Riko couldn’t help but be even more turned on noticing their size difference.

Kanan began to kiss Riko’s neck, brushing her long hair out of the way to plant kisses on the skin there. Riko sucked in a breath and gasped, her legs squirming around as Kanan’s lips made contact with her sensitive skin. She’d always been sensitive to any kind of touch, but it felt even more electric with Kanan.

“W-wait, Kanan, I’ve never… done anything like this before…”

Kanan pulled back from Riko’s neck. “Are you a virgin, Riko-chan?” She asks plainly.

Riko shakes her head. “No! I don’t mean that, I’m… not. It’s just… I’ve never done this with a stranger before!”

Kanan laughs softly. “Hm, I don’t think we’re strangers, Riko-chan… plus… even if we were… we both want this, right? So it’s not bad.”

What Kanan said was true. Riko found herself more comforted by her words… and also by the way Kanan’s body hovered over hers. She could feel Kanan’s own body heat on her skin. It felt undeniably good… so maybe she really _did_ need to forget about the whole stranger ordeal, and just enjoy that a hot girl like Kanan was ready to ravage her.

“You’re… right,” Riko says, a bit breathy, with a small smile. “I… want it, too.”

Kanan practically purrs at that, a deep sound from the core of her throat that makes Riko’s pussy twitch with interest. “Oh, I know you do. And I’m going to give it to you.”

Riko exhales a gasp. Kanan grins and presumes on with necking Riko, pressing kisses to her jaw and her nape, occasionally sucking at the skin there. Riko knew that there would be hickies left in their wake, but with Kanan’s warm mouth peppering her sensitive skin like this, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She had plenty of shirts that could cover them up… and if Kanan continued to leave marks on her, it’d likely be lower, on other places of her body. Riko let out an absent-minded moan.

“You’re already so noisy. That’s real cute… I’m just kissing you, you know?” Kanan teases between her kisses, nibbling on Riko’s exposed collarbone. Riko whines. “Oh, do you like this spot here?” Kanan asks, and then sucks on the flesh.

Riko, unable to help herself, cants her hips up into Kanan’s pelvis. “K… Kanan…!”

After thoroughly marking up Riko’s upper-half, the parts of it that weren’t covered by her top, Kanan lifts herself up and hovers over Riko’s vulnerable body underneath her. “Let’s get out of these clothes, huh?” She asks, and then quickly removes her black tank top.

Riko can do nothing but watch in awe as Kanan’s marvelous, fit body was revealed to her. She had abs. Abs that Riko wanted to run her fingers over and feel for herself. Her body underneath her clothes was just as toned as her arms, and she wore a black sports bra, concealing rather large but firm breasts.

Riko shuddered and scooted her body up a little so that Kanan could get her out of her clothes. Kanan quickly got work with little fumbling as she tugged Riko’s shirt up off of her head, discarding it on the floor. She followed up with her skirt. Riko couldn’t bring herself to care that her clothing was now crumpled up, probably getting wrinkled. She left her hat in Kanan’s car, so she didn’t need to worry about that, at least.

With Kanan only in her shorts and sports bra, and Riko in her panties and underwear, Kanan’s strong hands began to wander Riko’s smooth, bare skin.

"These bra and panties are so pretty,” Kanan praises, “They suit you, Riko-chan.”

Riko flushes. Her bra and panties were a pale pink and matched together, as they always did, but they weren’t the best or most expensive that she owned. They weren’t really what she’d wear if she was going to have sex with somebody, but then again, she didn’t anticipate that she’d be having sex today.

“Thank you,” is all Riko can say, and then gives Kanan’s body a lookover. “You’re… so sexy,” she blurts.

Kanan grins. “Thanks. You’re the sexy one here, though, Riko-chan… mm, I can barely contain myself…” Kanan’s knee shifts between Riko’s thighs and opens them up a little for her, making Riko gasp softly, before she presses her bare knee to the plush of Riko’s damp panties. “Can I touch you here? You’re already wet, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, touch me,” Riko exhales, her chest fluttering with a flurry of butterflies. She doesn’t answer whether or not she’s wet because it’s _embarrassing_ and obvious. “Please…”

“Alright…” Kanan mutters, and lowers herself down to Riko’s neck again. She traces the faint, surely red marks she’d made on Riko’s skin with her tongue, giving the slightly sore hickies some more attention before beginning to move down the rest of her body.

Kanan gropes Riko’s modest breasts through her bra, hooking her thumb into the front of the right side of the padded fabric to expose Riko’s hardened, rosy nipples. Kanan chuckles and licks that nipple, taking it into her mouth and sucking gently before blowing air on it to make it peak even more.

“Ah… ahhh..!” Riko’s voice can’t help but spill out from her lips.

“Does it feel good when I play with your boobs?” Kanan asks, licking around Riko’s areola softly as her other hand gropes her left breast, still in the cup. “You’re just sensitive everywhere, aren’t you Riko-chan? That makes it fun for me.”

The hand that isn’t on Riko’s breast travels down her slender sides, and then between her legs. Riko’s pussy is wet and warm, and she’s sure that Kanan can feel her, even though her panties are still on. She can feel the fabric sticking to her, and honestly, Riko’s not sure if she’s ever been this wet in her life. She never thought herself to be a thrill-seeker, but this hook-up with her dream woman had excited her deeply.

Kanan’s fingers begin to rub her through her panties, to which Riko cries out and arches her back. Kanan chuckles around Riko’s nipple, eyes flickering up to look at Riko’s face. Riko looks back down at her, feeling embarrassed at their eye contact as Kanan plays with her tits and her pussy at the same time.

“Mmhm. You’re definitely already wet… you’re coating my fingers,” Kanan sighs in content as she rubs up and down Riko’s plump folds, and then presses a little deeper into the fabric, tracing over where her slit is. “Can I go underneath and touch there?”

“Y-yes,” Riko babbles, shutting her eyes from the sensation, and also to hide from Kanan’s lusty gaze. “Please.”

Kanan happily does so, pushing Riko’s panties to the side. Her fingers come into contact with Riko’s bare pussy, and Riko whines and moans as Kanan presumes what she’d been doing before over Riko’s panties. She strokes up and down Riko’s wet slit, teasing her without pushing inside. Her thumb finds her clit and brushes over that little bud only faintly, enough so that Riko cries out louder.

“K-Kanan! I’m-!”

“Are you impatient, Riko-chan? You seem like a proper lady… but really, you just want fingers in your pussy,” Kanan laughs, her breath hot on the flesh of Riko’s tit. “I’ll fill you up, then… your wish is my command.”

Saying so, Kanan pushes one finger into Riko’s hole, filling her up. Riko gasps as Kanan does so, and Kanan pulls back from Riko’s marked up breast to look at her face as she sinks a finger into her tight pussy. She guides her finger into Riko slowly, allowing her to perfectly feel Kanan sink into her. Once inside, she pushes another finger inside to accompany the first one, giving Riko two. Her fingers were bigger than what Riko was typically used to, mostly because Riko didn’t meet such muscled women typically.

“K… Kanan…!” Riko prattles as Kanan begins to pump them in and out of her, promptly fucking her pussy underneath her panties. “Kanan!”

“You’re tight, Riko-chan. It feels good around me,” Kanan tells her, her grin never once leaving her face, especially as she begins to move the two fingers inside of Riko faster. Her fingers curl perfectly to hit all the best spots as they fuck her, and Riko can’t resist the urge to twist her body and buck and grind up into Kanan’s touch. “You like that?”

“Y-yes! Oh… it feels good…!”

“I’m glad. I want to make you feel really good, Riko-chan… so tell me exactly what it is you want from me, alright?” Kanan tells her, and Riko figures that’s a subtle way of Kanan telling Riko to _beg_ her. Riko feels incredibly embarrassed at the thought of begging Kanan to do dirty things to her, but they were already here, and Kanan’s hands were in her panties, _inside_ of her. “What else do you want?”

“I-I want it faster,” Riko sputters, “Deeper…”

Kanan curves her hand, and by doing so, gets her fingers deeper inside of Riko. Once they’re curled just the right way, she begins to thrust them in and out of her quickly, and the noises that Riko’s wet pussy makes become even more vulgar. Kanan seems to love it though, and she grins as she looks down at Riko’s face.

“Yeah? Like that?”

“Y-yes! Like… that! Ah, Kanan! _Kanan!_ ”

Riko’s eyes squint shut as she lets Kanan expertly fuck her pussy with her fingers. Just as she begins to get lost in the overwhelming onslaught of pleasure and her head begins to fog with the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm, Kanan stops fucking her and pulls her fingers right out of her panties.

Riko can’t help but whine. “K-Kanan?” She asks, her voice a little slurred.

Kanan shakes her head. “Don’t worry, Riko-chan. I’m not about to leave you alone,” she assures, and quickly moves her way down Riko’s shuddering body. Riko whimpers when Kanan’s hands grip her hips as she situates herself between Riko’s legs, spreading them open and then tugging off her obscenely soaked underwear. Kanan tosses them down on the floor at the edge of the bed, and is then face to face with Riko’s flushed pussy.

Kanan spreads her pussy open with her fingers, and Riko feels so embarrassed, but also _so_ horny that Kanan was staring at her like this. Kanan pushes her fingers back inside of Riko quickly, and Riko moans gratefully while throwing her head back onto the cushiony bed.

“There we go. Get you filled right back up… I’m sorry, Riko-chan, but I really wanted to taste you,” Kanan murmurs, wiggling her two fingers around inside Riko to get the position just right before she starts to slowly pump them in and out of her stretched hole. At the same time, she leans in, and licks Riko’s stiff clit with a gentle stroke of tongue. Riko nearly cries out. “It’ll feel even better like this.”

Getting finger-fucked while having her pussy sucked makes Riko go absolutely wild. Kanan was skilled not only with her fingers, but also with her tongue, like she had plenty of experience in this. Riko couldn’t help but grind up into Kanan’s finger ministrations and her tongue as she stroked and sucked at her aching clit. Riko felt about ready to burst from what Kanan was doing to her. She’d never felt so good in her life.

“I… I can’t…” Riko starts, overwhelmed by the pleasure, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took into her tightened lungs. “Kanan… I think I’m going to cum…!”

Though her head was previously titled back, Riko finds it in her to look back down at Kanan, to see the taller woman between her legs and working her pussy the way that she so enthusiastically is. Actually seeing Kanan actively working on her, with her fingers thrusting and brushing up against her heated walls, and her tongue wrapped around her clit makes Riko feel like she’s about to explode. Her mouth falls open, and her eyes glaze over as the sight of Kanan diligently bringing her to climax is what actually pushes her off the edge.

Kanan smiles against Riko’s clit, and mutters, “Cum for me, Riko-chan.”

Riko cries out and bucks into Kanan’s skilled mouth as she cums hard onto her lips and her tongue. Kanan never once stops fucking her pussy with her fingers, pumping them in and out all the way through her orgasm, sucking on Riko’s clit hard until Riko moans in a way that indicates that it’s too much.

Sliding her fingers out of Riko’s fucked hole with a _shlick,_ Kanan emerges from between her legs with a wet mouth. The look on her face is heavy and satisfied, and Riko can’t help but moan again at how happy and smug Kanan seems to be.

“You taste as good as you look, Riko-chan.”

Riko struggles to catch her breath, her fingers having dug into the sheets. She still clenched them tightly, as if unwilling to let them go. She needed something to hold on to while she settled on. “T-thank you,” she says, a bit of an awkward response to someone telling her that her pussy tasted good.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Kanan asks, sitting up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before stretching slightly.

Riko’s mouth gapes. Kanan was as much of a beast as she looked to be. That being said though, Riko usually wasn’t done after only one orgasm, so she matched Kanan’s pace. Did that make her a beast too? “Y-yes.”

Kanan nods. “Alright. I’m gonna get up real quick and grab something, ‘kay?” Kanan tells her before she slips off the bed. Once up, Kanan doesn’t wobble or struggle at all like Riko knows she would if she were to try to stand up after such a strong orgasm ripped through her body.

She watches as Kanan, still in her shorts and her bra, walks up to one of her drawers and opens it up. Riko silently wondered what it was she was looking for. She can’t imagine that Kanan was going to tie her up… that would be weird. Maybe a toy?

Riko’s private question was answered once Kanan pulled out a harness and a dildo from the drawer she’d been shuffling about in. Riko’s eyes widen a little bit at the sight of the dildo. Kanan also pulls out a tube of lube from the drawer, and then sets all three things on top of her drawer. Kanan then begins to strip down, taking off her bra to reveal her bare breasts (even _that_ part of her looked hard) and her shorts, and then finally her underwear.

“Is that a strap-on?” Riko asks, again blurting it out without really meaning to. She already _knew_ it was a strap-on, but it just sort of tumbled out of her.

“Yup. Is that okay?” Kanan asks her, though she already begins to fasten the harness around her hips. The harness is all black, but the dildo itself is flesh-colored, with no particular shape. Kanan slides the dildo into place, attaching it to herself. “I like to use it when I have sex, usually. Unless you’re not into that, in which I’ll put it away.”

_She already has it on, though_ … Riko wasn’t opposed to it, but…

“I’ve… never really tried it before,” Riko admits.

Kanan’s face lights up in interest as Riko confesses to her. “Really? Well, there’s nothing wrong with that. We can take it slow? If you’re uncomfortable, just tell me.”

“I’m not!” Riko insists, and it’s true. The more she looked at Kanan with the harness on, and that dildo hanging from her body, the more she liked the idea. “I… want to try it… a-as long as you really go slow.”

Kanan smiles softly. “Of course,” she grabs the tube of lube from the top of the drawer, and then crawls her way back onto the bed. Hovering over Riko’s body once again, she unhooks the last of Riko’s remaining article of clothing, her bra, and then disgards it with the rest of their clothes. “I’ll definitely go slow. I’ve taken care of you this long, right? I’m not gonna let you down.”

Riko breathes out gently. She knew that she could trust Kanan. It was true that Kanan had taken care of her. “R-right. Then… I’m ready to give it a try!” She declares with conviction, to which Kanan laughs.

Kanan leans down and gives Riko another long kiss, which Riko returns. She can taste herself on Kanan’s mouth, but she doesn’t mind. It’s actually… really erotic. Riko moans, and then Kanan pulls back, eyeing Riko with hungry eyes.

Kanan takes the lube into her hands and opens up the cap. Squirting some into her hand, she lubes up the dildo attached to her harness, thoroughly coating it so that it’d be ready to enter Riko. Riko was already wet, but she appreciated the precaution Kanan was taking with her.

“There we go… that should be good,” Kanan says and then sets the lube on her nightstand, close enough to grab should they need more. She settles between Riko’s legs with her knees folded behind her, and then spreads her thighs. “Your pussy is so pink.”

Riko bites her lip. It was embarrassing to be told what Kanan could see… but part of her really liked it, too.

Riko watches in fascination as Kanan takes her shaft into her hand and scoots forward so that the tip touches Riko’s hot folds. She gasps once she feels it touch her. Riko had played around with toys a little, especially with her past girlfriends, mostly vibrators and smaller dildos, but never anything like this. She’d never surrendered to another woman who intended to fuck her with one attached to them. The thought was new and exciting to her, and it made Riko eager to feel it sink into her…

“I’m gonna put it in. Tell me if you need me to stop… and tell me when you want me to go,” Kanan mumbles, rubbing the tip up and down Riko’s dewy folds, collecting her wetness along with the lube.

Riko whimpers. “O-okay. Please… put it in.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” Kanan chuckles, and Riko’s heart flutters wildly at the sweet name as Kanan begins to ease the tip of the strap-on inside of her. She gasps and writhes as it spreads her hole open and pushes its way inside, stretching her to allow its entry. The feeling of it is different than fingers. It’s bigger, and it feels good, even though just the tip is inside. “Just the head… and then… can you take more?”

Riko nods, rustling her long hair against the sheets. “Y-yes, I think so.”

Kanan gives a noise of affirmation and feeds Riko’s pussy a few more inches of the strap. Riko’s fingers dig into the sheets again, and she braces herself as she’s filled up.

“Nnn….! Kanan…!”

“I know, Riko-chan. You’re so sweet,” Kanan tells her lovingly, and Riko can tell that there’s sure lust in Kanan’s voice. She sounded more turned on than she had before. Was it because she was using her strap-on? She did say she preferred to use this when she fucked. “You’re taking it so good…”

Just another inch or two slid inside of Riko, and Riko couldn’t believe how absolutely full she felt with it buried in her. She took deep breaths, biting her lip from the pleasure and the foreign excitement.

“C-can you… can you move?” Riko asks, out of breath but so full of desire. She was burning with curiosity to know how it would feel to be fucked. “I want to feel you, Kanan… I’m ready for it.”

Kanan groans softly, more to herself than to Riko, she thinks. “ _That’s_ what I like to hear. A good girl ready for me.”

_Oh,_ Riko thinks, and it escapes her lips, too. “Oh,” she sighs, her clit pulsing wildly from being called Kanan’s _good girl._ Riko shudders, gasps, and wiggles slightly as Kanan pulls her hips back, sliding the dildo out of her pussy until only the head remains wedged inside of her tight hole again, before Kanan rocks her hips forward and fills her back up. “Oh!” Riko moans out loud, and Kanan repeats that motion until she’s actively thrusting inside of Riko.

“Ah! Ah, ah… Kanan…!” Riko gasps, unable to fathom the pleasure of letting a woman fuck her like this. Kanan’s strong arms came to either side of Riko’s slim body and grounded herself on the bed as she used her hips to fuck Riko’s pussy with the strap-on, rubbing it against her burning walls and stuffing her full with each thrust inside. Despite how she gave Riko all of her length with each thrust, she wasn’t going particularly fast, likely to let Riko adjust. “Kanan!”

“Do you like that, Riko-chan?” Kanan asks as she pulls out of Riko, only to fuck back inside of her. “Do you like me fucking your pussy like this?”

The dirty talk makes Riko go absolutely wild. She nods, frantically, messing up her hair further, and reaches up to cling to Kanan’s muscled body with her arms. She’s so firm, and a bit sweaty. Their bodies feel so good pressed together.

“Yes! Yes, m-my pussy like it! P-please, faster, Kanan!”

With Riko clinging to her, she begins to drive her hips even faster, _deeper,_ making Riko feel every inch of her silicone length. Riko cries out as the assault intensifies, as she’s stretched and stuffed so good, relishing in the feeling of being completely full and thoroughly fucked by this powerful woman.

Kanan struggles for a moment to reach one of her hands down to search out Riko’s clit. Once she finds it though, she rubs it quickly, fucking her pussy and playing with her clit in perfect, practiced tandem.

Her clit was still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Riko lets out a girly cry and clings closer to Kanan, as if she was never going to let go of her, as if she was trying to keep Kanan inside of her. It’s was all too much… and with every thrust of that shaft inside of her spasming walls, clinging tightly to the intrusion inside of her, and every rub of Kanan’s fingers, Riko was getting closer and closer to her second orgasm.

“K-Kanan… _Kanan_ … nn…. I’m going to… I’m- going- to!” Riko’s voice began to skip as Kanan began to thrust into her in quick bursts. _“Cum!”_

Kanan responds with nothing but a growl of lust as she continues to pound into Riko’s wanting pussy with unyielding determination and stamina, focused on railing her and bringing her to yet another finish.

Kanan’s diligent efforts definitely paid off, because within the next few seconds, Riko let out a moan mixed with a cry louder than ever before as the tight coil inside her undid itself from Kanan’s ministrations. Cumming onto the strap-on deep inside her, the blunt of Riko’s nails dug into Kanan’s back, and her legs looped around Kanan’s lower-half as she was fucked into overwhelming pleasure like never before.

Just like that, it came to an end, and she’d cum. Everything in her head went white for a bit, and it was only Kanan’s breaths and hums in her ear that brought her back to consciousness. She could feel that Kanan was still hilted inside of her.

“...Aha... “ Kanan finally laughs. “Riko-chan, you’re holding on so tight.”

Riko’s eyes widen, and she lets go of Kanan, relinquishing the grip from both her arms and legs. Riko’s face turns even more red than it already was, if such a thing was even possible.

“S-sorry!” She apologizes.

Kanan chuckles and lifts herself up from Riko’s body. Her own face is a little bit red across the bridge of her nose, and there were beads of sweat all over her. It was… a very sexy sight to behold.

“Aw, don’t be. I loved having you all needy and clinging to me like that,” she says playfully, shaking her head. She draws her hips back all the way so that the dildo slides out of Riko, and Riko gives one more whimper before it’s fully out of her. Kanan then scoots back, taking out her ponytail and allowing her long blue hair to fall all around her body. She runs a finger through her bangs, one eye shut and the other open as she looks at Riko. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Y-yes, but… what about you?” Riko asks, expecting some sort of trade-off.

“Don’t worry about me. It was enough to get you like that.”

“O-oh,” Riko says, with a small smile, and eventually summons the strength to sit up as well. “I’m glad, then.”

Kanan smiles back, laughing as she drops her arm to her side. “Some welcome to Uchiura, right?”

Riko can’t help but laugh. She’d have to text Umi soon… she was probably in the midst of a panic attack while Riko was here getting laid.

“Unexpected, but not un-welcomed,” Riko says. “I should probably get going soon, if that’s alright?”

“Sure, of course! I’ll help you collect your stuff and then drive you back to your car. Hey, Riko-chan, make sure to hit me up when you officially move in, alright? I wanna see you again.” Kanan tells her as she begins to unstrap.

Seeing Kanan again… giving a nod, Riko can’t help but think that this encounter might be the start of something very nice. She’s glad that she decided to move to Uchiura.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kanariko! i had an urge to write for them the other day, and just sort of came up with this on the spot. i hope you enjoy!  
> also what are you talking about, you totally can't tell my fixation with kanan being masculine and buff, no way.


End file.
